muppetfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Sam
Sam and Friends era mostrar Jim Henson primeira televisão, um show de cinco minutos que foi ao ar duas vezes ao dia sobre a WRC-TV, afiliada da NBC em Washington, DC A mostra decorreu entre 09 de maio de 1955 a 15 de dezembro de 1961. O personagem-título era um humanóide chamado Sam. No entanto, os episódios de sobreviventes, a aparência única Sam está dublando a Louis Prima do "Magic That Old Black." A estrela mais duradouro da série foi Caco, ainda não um sapo e era uma mulher, e muitas vezes a realização de uma peruca. Outros personagens incluem a Yorick voraz, o beatnik Harry Hipster, excitável Professor Madcliffe, fígado, frango e utilidade jogadores Hank e Frank. Outros personagens possuíam personalidades mais efêmera, e em muitos casos, sua existência é definida apenas por fotografias e bonecos sobreviventes. Esta lista inclui Gunk, Mushmellon Icky, Henrietta Hay, Moldy, ea estrela mais antiga Muppet, Pierre Rat os franceses, entre outros. Caracteres foram realizadas por Henson e Nebel Jane. Bob Payne juntou-se em 1958 para substituir Henson, que estava viajando na Europa, e Jerry Juhl preenchido para Jane na estação final. A série foi fortemente dependente, sobretudo nos primeiros parcelas, em personagens de marionetes dublando os registros, as músicas geralmente novidade ou rotinas de comédia dos gostos de Stan Freberg, Bob e Ray, Jones Spike, e Louis Prima, entre outros. Henson experiências com vozes dos personagens em esquetes como "Burn-Pó", e em comerciais para patrocinar o show, Esskay Carnes. Embora as primeiras sátiras eram em preto e branco, esboços posteriores, como "Poison para Poison" foram transmitidos em cores. Alguns dos bonecos originais da série foram exibidos no Muppets e Mecanismos: exibem legado de Jim Henson na Instituição Smithsonian, e são agora uma parte da coleção permanente do Smithsonian Episodios conhecidos De acordo com a Jim Henson Companhia Archives, muito poucos dos curtas originais ter sobrevivido ao longo dos anos. Manchas existentes pode ser visto em The Paley Center for Media. Qualquer coisa que você pode fazer Caco realiza uma paródia de "Anything You Can Do" com imagens pré-gravadas de si mesmo. C'est Si Bon Em uma aldeia francesa, lipsynchs Hay Moldy às entregas Stan Freberg de "C'est Si Bon", com Hank e Frank constantemente ausente de suas sugestões no coro backup. A Horse Named Bill Lipsynchs Kermit e toca o banjo para uma gravação de "Horse Named Bill". Huntley e Brinkley Kermit hosts uma entrevista com a NBC News apresentadores Chet Huntley e Brinkley David (interpretado por Hank e Frank). I Got You Under My Skin Lipsynching para um recorde de comédia por Stan Freberg, messes Kermit a canção "Eu Got You Under My Skin", com seu coro de backup repetindo tudo o que ele canta. Veneno para veneno Lipsynching a uma faixa de Spike Jones, Harry a Hipster (como "Toca Ed") entrevistas de fígado de frango (como Alfred Hitchcock), em sua casa em vez horrível. Pó-Burn Um trocadilho cheio de história do Velho Oeste, spoofing Gunsmoke, no qual Marshall Dilly (fígado de frango) está se preparando para um confronto com o Black Bart (Yorick) - o que resulta em um jogo de xadrez. Este é um dos poucos casos conhecidos em que Yorick fala. Singin 'in the Rain A Muppet com a voz de uma menina na chuva lipsynchs para uma versão dupla velocidade de "Singin 'in the Rain". A cena termina com o seu afogamento em uma inundação. That Old Black Magic (1957) Caco (mulher) e Sam para uma gravação de "Magic That Old Black" por Louis Prima e Keely Smith. Tweedle Dee (1955) Pensando Visual (1959) Em uma mistura de marionetes e animação, Harry demonstra a arte do Pensamento Visual para Kermit - eo que ele faz para você uma vez que fica fora de controle. Os ocidentais Uma gravação Bob e Ray, Kermit e fígado de frango são dois cowboys que estão tendo um pouco de dificuldade de descer de seus cavalos. De onde a fome é Yorick lipsynchs para "De onde a fome é" por Ken Nordine, cerca de lanches da meia-noite, enquanto se come um prato cheio de comida. O Yellow Rose of Texas Lipsynchs Kermit a uma gravação de Stan Freberg "The Yellow Rose of Texas" e trata de uma saída do baterista controle. tempo de armazém Harry demonstra a um Kermit céticos seu novo negócio para a venda de tempo, e dá-lhe uma visita ao armazém. 1 Stan Freberg demandas de crédito Stan Freberg se aparece a cabeça na moldura e critica os Muppets para a utilização de seus registros sem lhe dar crédito. Caco diz "aqui está um pouco de crédito" e libras-lo de volta para fora da moldura com um martelo. I`ve grown accustomed to her face No esboço, Kermit (molher) sincroniza lábio para a gravação Clooney, cantando para uma pequena criatura que é coberto inteiramente por um pedaço de pano com um rosto desenhado nele. Como "ela" canta, a criatura come a máscara fora de sua própria cabeça, revelando-se ser o Yorick sempre com fome. Kermit mantém a cantar, porém, mesmo como Yorick tenta arrebentar em sua mão. Quando o esboço foi ao ar na The Ed Sullivan Show, Kermit usava um suéter vermelho e pérolas para complementar sua peruca. O esboço é considerado um exemplo clássico da Muppets "ato show de variedades, e trechos são frequentemente utilizadas em documentários sobre Jim Henson. Inchworm Inchworm é um sketch que envolvia Caco, o Sapo cantarolando uma melodia (geralmente a canção "Glow Worm", um nome alternativo para o sketch) enquanto está sentado em uma parede. Enquanto ele faz isso, um verme rasteja a ele e bate nele. Caco vê este bicho e come-o. Outro verme aparece e faz a mesma coisa (e Caco come-o). A terceira vez que um verme aparece, Caco pega cedo, mas torna-se mais e mais até que ele é revelado para ser o nariz de Big V, que come-o. Este esboço foi realizada muitas vezes para shows de variedades na década de 1960 Episódio final (15 de dezembro de 1961) Caco canta uma canção, em seguida, discute o fim da série com Harry - que explode todo o cenário e equipamento, já que eles não vão precisar mais dele. (Este esboço não é geralmente disponíveis para visualização, embora o filme é conhecido por ainda existem) Undo edits